Antonov An-140
The Antonov An-140 is a turboprop regional airliner, designed by the Ukrainian Antonov ASTC bureau. It first flew on 17 September 1997. Apart from the main production line in Kharkiv by KSAMC, the aircraft is being manufactured in Samara by Aviakor, and assembled under license by Iran Aircraft Manufacturing Industrial Company (HESA) in Shahin Shahr, Isfahan Province, Iran (as the IrAn-140 or Iran-140), from Complete knock-down kits manufactured in Ukraine. It may also begin assembly in Kazakhstan.Antonov examining proposal to assembly Russian-Ukrainian An-140 in Kazakhstan It can carry a maximum of 52 passengers. Versions VIP – Regional aircraft An-140 in VIP-version is designed to carry up to 30 passengers in high comfort. The passenger compartment of the aircraft can be divided into two or three zones – the exclusive lounge, equipped with four comfortable seats, audio and video, business class and economy cabin, in which it has 26 standard seats with a standard walk. The base An-140-100 can be built for civilian, military and special purpose: maritime patrol, medical, aerial photography, geological exploration, freight etc. HESA IrAn-140 The IrAn-140 is a license-built version of the An-140, assembled by HESA in Iran from complete knock-down kits supplied by Antonov. , 13 aircraft per year were planned to be constructed.Iran plane manufacturing company can produce 24 plane annually - Irna There were plans to produce maritime patrol (IrAn-140MP) and freighter (IrAn-140T) versions.http://www.iran-daily.com/1387/3267/html/economy.htm 100 aircraft in total were planned to be build; 20 of them were to be acquired by the Iranian government for border patrol and surveillance. On 9 November 2010, during his opening speech of the Kish air show, the Iranian transport minister announced that 14 IrAn-140 aircraft had so far been completed; the first six entered commercial service on 19 February 2011, after a ban on the operation of the Tupolev Tu-154 came into effect. Operators , a total of 25 Antonov An-140 aircraft are in airline, military and police aviation services, with a further 19 firm orders. There are a several prototypes and test frames with the three manufacturing site. The An-140 is currently operated by the following organizations: livery.]] Former Operators After each losing an An-140 to crashes, Azerbaijan Airlines and Safiran Airlines returned their remaining examples to the manufactures and cancelled their remaining orders. Specifications (An-140) |plane or copter?=plane |jet or prop?=prop |crew=2 |capacity=52 passengers |length main=22.60 m |length alt=74 ft 2 in |span main=24.505 m |span alt=80 ft 5 in |height main=8.23 m |height alt=27 ft 0 in |area main=51 m² |area alt=549 ft² |empty weight main=12,810 kg |empty weight alt=28,240 lb |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main=21,500 kg |max takeoff weight alt=47,350 lb |number of props=2 |engine (prop)=Klimov TV3-117VMA-SBM1 |type of prop=turboprops |power main=1,838 kW |power alt=2,466 shp) each * Alternate power plant: Pratt & Whitney Canada PW127A turboprops, 1,900 kW (2,500 shp |max speed main=575 km/h |max speed alt=310 knots, 357 mph |cruise speed main=460 km/h |cruise speed alt=250 knots, 290 mi |range main=1380 km / 2420 km |range alt=745 nm, 860 mi / 1307 nm, 1504 mi |range more=At 520 km/h (280 kt, 320 mph) at 7,200 m (24,000 ft) with a 6,000 kg (13,000) payload / standard load – 500km/h with 52 passengers at 7,200m (24,000ft) |ferry range main=3,680 km |ferry range alt=1,990 nm, 2,290 mi |ceiling main=7600 m |ceiling alt=25,000 ft |climb rate main= 6.83 m/s |climb rate alt= 1,345 ft/min |loading main= |loading alt= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= }} Accidents and Incidents The An-140 has suffered five major incidents, including three crashes with total loss of life. #On 23 December 2002, an Aeromist Kharkiv An-140 carrying many of Ukraine's top aviation designers and engineers crashed into a mountainside, as it was preparing to land at Isfahan, Iran, killing all 44 on board. The delegation was to have attended the inauguration ceremonies for the first HESA IrAn-140 frame. The probable cause was controlled flight into terrain (CFIT). #On 12 August 2005, a Safiran Airlines HESA IrAn-140 diverted to Arak International Airport due to an engine failure. During landing, the aircraft overran the runway and was badly damaged. There were no fatalities. The cause of the engine failure appeared to be technical problems with the fuel control unit. The airframe was eventually repaired in the early 2010s and is to be used by HESA as a test bed for the future versions of the aircraft. After the Arak incident, Safiran Airlines returned its two remaining examples to HESA. These two aircraft eventually found their way to the Iran Police Aviation. #On 23 December 2005, Azerbaijan Airlines Flight 217, an Antonov An-140 4K-AZ48, plunged into the Caspian Sea about 20 miles north of the capital, Baku. All 18 passengers and five crew members died. The plane was on its way to Aktau, Kazakhstan.Azerbaijan plane crash 'kills 23' – BBC Investigations discovered that three independent gyroscopes were not providing stabilized heading and altitude information to the crew early in the flight.Crashed An-140 had gyro failure The airline grounded its remaining An-140 airplanes, and cancelled plans to purchase more of the type from Ukraine. #On 15 February 2006, an IrAn-140-100 (test registration HESA 90-04) crashed at Shahin Shahr, Isfahan Province, Iran, during a training flight.http://aviation-safety.net/database/record.php?id=20090215-0 All 5 pilots on board were killed.سقوط مرگبار سومین هواپیمای ایران 140 در اصفهان The cause was an engine failure during takeoff, which appeared to haven been due to technical problems with the fuel control unit. #On 6 September 2008, a South Airlines An-140 coming from Lviv, Ukraine, suffered a front landing gear failure (stuck inside the aircraft fuselage) during landing at Kiev Boryspil Airport. The aircraft landed on a specially prepared foam track using the two intact landing gears. None suffered any injuries and the aircraft was put back to service in three weeks after a minor repair.An-140 lands successfully after a front landing gear failure See also * ATR 72 * Bombardier Dash 8 * Dornier 328 * Ilyushin Il-114 * Let L-610 * Saab 2000 * Xian MA600 * List of airliners References External links * Antonov Design Bureau official website * AN-140 at KSAMC * Iran-140 Characteristics * Presentation in English * Sepahan Airlines website An-140 Category:Ukrainian airliners 1990–1999 Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Turboprop aircraft